Avatar: Strife and Harmony
by KilahStorm
Summary: Six months after the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko, team Avatar is called together to confront Fire Nation unrest. But in this alternate reality, no one will be coming back the same! This story is canon through Avatar seasons 1-3 and answers questions such as: 1. Zuko's mom 2. Preserving Air Nomad culture 3. Fire Nation's response to Ozai's fall.
1. Chapter 1

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM – MORNING

AVATAR AANG is seen with glider flying over earth kingdom territory. He appears to be searching for something amongst the cliffs and trees. He is dusty from much travel.

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE – EVENING

AANG lands with glider compacting on touch down. He appears weary and tired. Aang approaches APPA who is content in a stable stall but ROARS when he sees Aang approaching.

AANG: (smiling) I know buddy, I'm hungry too.

Aang floats Appa some hay with his airbending. MOMO appears from Appa's stall and glides to Aang's shoulder, CHATTERING.

AANG: (sighing) No Momo, still no sign of them. Katara was right, trying to find any remaining Air Nomads is a lot harder than I thought, even with the war finally over.

Momo's continued CHATTER uplifts him.

AANG: You're right, food should be much easier to find.

Aang and Momo walk down a village street with vendors on either side CRYING OUT prices and what they have to sell. It is a bustling place but due to it being evening things are winding down. Aang buys a watermelon hybrid that is large enough for him to fit his whole head into. He eats the melon as he walks and spits out the seeds for Momo to crack and eat. They pass by VENDOR.

VENDOR: (to Aang) You are an odd young man. A guy like you would love the unique artifacts I have to sell!

AANG: (with melon in his mouth) Tanks buth'-

Vendor cuts Aang off and walks him to his tables which are full of junk and oddities.

VENDOR: (animated) -Take a look at this! This is none other than an original fire nation helmet! And this! This bottle contains hundreds of beautiful snowflakes from the northern water tribe! No two snowflakes are alike!

AANG: (looking at bottle) But there is just water in here.

VENDOR: _Now_ they are water, but believe me each drop was once as unique as you! I can see you are fond of it so I'll give you a deal!

AANG: Sorry, but I'm really not interested. Come on Momo.

Aang turns to leave when the sound of LIGHT TAPPING stops him cold. Momo, who is seen on one of the back tables, is playing with a traditional hand drum.

AANG: (enchanted) Momo, let me see that!

Momo drops the drum and pounces down the table. Aang lunges for it as if not believing his eyes. He holds the drum reverent in his hands.

AANG: (whispering) Can it be?

VENDOR: I can see you fancy the hand drum. You know, with that drum and these tiny symbols you and your flying monkey could have a real act together!

AANG: (matter-of-fact) Do you also have a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, and a wooden hog monkey?

VENDOR: (shocked) Why yes. Wait, how did you know that?

Aang starts diving through the piles of junk, finding the turtle and holding it up to his face in triumph.

AANG: I could never forget these toys. They have a way of reminding me who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE – MORNING

The Southern Water Tribe, once a small tribe, now looks to be a growing and up incoming place. The town is still speckled with small igloos and tribal ornaments but there are many more homes and construction on an official looking shipyard is looking quite impressive. The men are busy building boats, waterbending great pieces of ice into place for the port or coming back with large catches of fish. The women are seen cleaning and cooking fish and swooning over newborn babies or new found husbands. Everyone looks to have taken their happy pills; everyone but KATARA.

Katara is empty handed, walking home to her grandmother's igloo. Kids run by in play and girls her own age gossip to friends without paying Katara any mind. A child falls near where Katara is walking and he begins to CRY. Seeing he has skinned the palms of his hands, Katara moves to heal his scratches, only, before she gets to him, his mother appears. She heals him, kisses his head and they continue on their merry way. Waterbending is now commonplace in the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara enters Kanna's igloo which has dramatically improved since her humble beginnings. There are now ice windows, beautiful woven rugs, blankets and a fire pit. As Katara enters, KANNA turns from cutting up fish and veggies to greet her.

KANNA: Home so soon? Try the soup. I'm afraid with all these new spices coming from the earth kingdom, I'm tempted to make everything too flavorful.

Katara waterbends the soup into her mouth then smiles warmly at Kanna.

KATARA: It's delicious Gran Gran.

Kanna, pleased, returns to the stove.

KATARA: (to self) But it no longer tastes like home.

KANNA: Why are you not out helping your grandfather and father in the shipyard today? They are always boasting of your skill on the docks.

KATARA: Yes... but they don't _need_ me.

KANNA: You should still go Katara. Not all the men are spoken for. Perhaps you will meet someone.

KATARA: (a bit upset) I _have_ met someone, Gran Gran!

Kanna, surprised by Katara's tone turns her attention away from the soup to her granddaughter once again.

KATARA: (embarrassed) I'm sorry, it's just... Aang's been gone a while. And I've been here... alone.

KANNA: (attention back to soup) Nonsense! You are home.

KATARA: (whispers) Not the home I remember...

KANNA: (not hearing Katara) Here. I need these ingredients before your father and Paku come home.

Kanna hands Katara a thin piece of leather with the list scribbled on it.

KANNA: Now don't be long!

Katara reluctantly gets up and without a word heads out with the list in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE OUTSKIRTS - EVENING

KATARA is now seen carrying a small package which is holding the extra ingredients for Kanna. However, as the sun sets, a glint of light from the icy wilds beyond the town catches Katara's eye. Not too far off she sees the old Fire Nation ship still sitting in it's ice glacier the same as it always has. But above it something is flying high, circling. Excited, Katara drops the package and races toward the ship.

When she reaches the place it is reveled that the Fire Nation ship has not escaped the Water Tribe's improvements. The ice about it looks polished and shiny and there is a water tribe flag flying from it's mast. The most obvious change is that there is now a clear pathway to enter the ship and a pedestal with a plaque which reads: WELCOME TO THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE'S 100 YEAR WAR MUSEUM. LEARN ABOUT FIRE NATION'S EVIL PLAN OF DOMINATION AND OUR NATION'S UNYIELDING SPIRIT TO STOP THEM.

Katara appears to be very much aware of all the changes and keeps her eyes to the sky.

KATARA: (hand shades her eyes) Aang?

Suddenly the light reflects into Katara's eyes again and in a moment, a messenger hawk lands on her raised arm. The light has been reflecting off of his metal Fire Nation symbol on his chest. He lowers his head for Katara to retrieve the message. Surprised, Katara takes the note without question and the hawk flies off. After a read through she rolls up the note and holds it fast in her hand. Katara runs back towards the village resolved and excited.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. KANNA'S DINNING ROOM - LATE EVENING

KATARA burst's through her grandmother's door.

KATARA: (excited) Gran Gran! You'll never guess!

HAKODA: (mild scolding) There you are! We were beginning to wonder. Where are the supplies your grandmother sent you out for?

KATARA: (embarrassed) Oh... uh, I must have left them.

KANNA: (a bit annoyed) Never mind. I made due without; always have. Come, sit.

Katara takes her seat with HAKODA and PAKU who are sitting cross legged on furs and blankets on the floor. KANNA finishes filling everyone's bowls and the men dig right in. The men look tired and hungry but their spirits rise as they fill their bellies. Katara, realizing she has just looked quite childish by being late and forgetting the ingredients, relinquishes some of her excitement as she takes a sip of the soup. She still holds the letter in a death grip. Paku waterbends some more soup into his and Hakoda's bowls as he begins to speak.

PAKU: The port is coming along beautifully Kanna. I'll have to show it off to you.

KANNA: (sipping soup calmly) That would be nice dear.

PAKU: I didn't see you there today, Katara. Decided to help your Grandmother instead?

Awkward silence.

KATARA: (slowly) I received a message-

HAKODA: (interrupting) -Is it from Sokka? Tell him we need him down here. It's honorable that he is helping other nations recover from the war but his place is here, with his people.

KATARA: (agitated) Sokka's with Suki in Earth Kingdom Dad. The sailors bring us a letter from him almost every week.

HAKODA: Well, Paku and I were both agree that Sokka needs to come home. He has lots to learn if he is to become chief of our tribe one day.

KATARA: (curtly) Perhaps you should write to him then.

HAKODA: (chuckles) With all the work that needs to be done, there is no time to write. Besides now that you are helping your grandmother, you should have time to send him a message. Katara slams her bowl on the rugs, letter still in hand.

KATARA: (angerly) The letter was from the Fire Nation! From _Zuko_! He is requesting Aang's and my help.

PAKU: (calmly) Can't the fire lord deal with his own affairs?

KATARA: (rising from floor) Since when was it a bad thing to depend on the Avatar's aid? When Aang returns we're leaving for Fire Nation! Katara storms out of the igloo, leaving the others surprised in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. KANNA'S IGLOO - NIGHT

Hakoda approaches Katara who is sitting up against the back of Kanna's igloo. She has her hood up and is hugging her legs in the cold as she watches the stars. Hakoda sits down next to her. They are quiet for a moment.

HAKODA: When I imagined coming back from the war, I knew things would be different. But I always pictured coming home to my spunky little girl. Somehow I never imagined you growing up without me. Katara remains silent but listening.

HAKODA: Now that I'm home I can see you are not happy here. I have had to face the fact that your place may not be here. If you're meant to be with the Avatar then you have my blessing.

KATARA: (hurt) So it's OK if I leave home but Sokka can't?

HAKODA: Sokka has a responsibility waiting for him here. I would wish for us all to stay here together. I want to see you married, have kids, grow old. But I recognize your place may no longer be here. You need to go and find it.

Hakoda places his hand on Katara's knee.

HAKODA: I love you Katara.

KATARA: (remains stone and withdrawn) I love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MORNING

APPA flies into the screen with the distant water tribe town coming into full view. AANG and MOMO leap off Appa's back the moment they land. Aang is wearing a small satchel over his shoulder. They find themselves in the middle of the new shipyard's construction. Aang is full of childlike wonder as he admires the men working on the port all around him, oblivious that Appa is holding up work flow.

AANG: (to Momo) Wow, this shipyard has really taken off since the last time we've seen it!

Momo CHITTERS, eyes wide and alert to all the commotion, however, neither he nor Aang notice PAKU behind them.

PAKU: (self constrained) Ah, the young Avatar returns.

Aang turns around quickly and bows respectfully but a bit too animated. He is having trouble containing his joy.

AANG: Master Paku! This shipyard is looking great!

PAKU: I'm glad you appreciate it. But seeing how it is to be a shipyard and not a landing strip, I am going to have to ask you to _dock_ your bison.

Aang looks back to Appa and can see the traffic jam lining up behind him.

AANG: (slightly embarrassed) Oops! Sorry! Come on Appa, into the water buddy.

Appa slinks into the water without protest and the men eagerly get back to work.

AANG: (to Paku) I don't see Katara. Is she out in the ocean bending giant icebergs for the port?

PAKU: No. She has been helping her Grandmother lately.

AANG: Great! I can't wait to show her what I've found!

Aang whips out his glider.

AANG: Thank you Master! Oh! Do you think you could find someone to feed Appa?

PAKU: (annoyed but patient) Of course Aang. Whatever you need.

AANG: (bowing) Thank you again!

Aang glides over the town of igloos and streets. Soon CHILDREN see him fly over head and point and CHEER.

WATER TRIBE CHILDREN: It's Aang! Aang is back!

AANG: (big smile) Hi everyone!

Aang opens his glider's food compartment and throws out candies for the children who are running after him. They stop to pick up the candy and SHRIEK with delight. LAUGHING with a full heart, Aang swerves and lands in the doorway of Kanna's igloo. KATARA is sitting outside, deep in thought, gutting small fish with a knife.

AANG: (clears throat) Excuse me mam' but I believe chores have been canceled for today. Katara swirls around and at once drops her things and runs to embrace him.

KATARA: Aang! Oh Aang it's been too long!

Just before they hug, Katara stops, realizing she is still wearing her nasty fish apron. Blushing she takes it off and then the two of them embrace, chuckling. Aang is the first to pull away in his excitement. All during their conversation Momo is making faces at the gutted fish.

AANG: Katara, you will never guess what I found!

Katara is surprised by his excitement but enthralled.

KATARA: Air Nomads!? Did you actually find Air Nomads!?

AANG: Well, not exactly but it's the next best thing!

Aang moves to take out something from his satchel as Katara wipes her hands.

AANG: -I found these!

He waterbends a small table out of the snow and lays out the four toys he bought from the vendor on it for Katara to see. Katara looks at them confused.

KATARA: What are they?

AANG: They're toys from the Southern Air Temple. But not just any toys! I chose these four out of a thousand proving that I was the Avatar. An Air Nomad must have been trying to protect our culture when he sold them. So you see, Air Nomads must still be out there! I'm so close to finding them, Katara! I can feel it!

Katara looks concerned as Aang CHATTERS on.

KATARA: (slowly) I have some news too.

She pulls out the letter from her pocket and hands it to Aang to read.

KATARA: I received this letter from Zuko a few days ago. He says he needs our help. Apparently not everyone in the Fire Nation are accepting his claim to the throne. He fears a revolt.

Aang continues to read the letter as Katara talks, his happy-go-lucky attitude sobering.

KATARA: We need to help him Aang. This is good news about the airbenders but we can't ignore unrest in the Fire Nation.

Aang folds up the letter but doesn't meet Katara's gaze.

AANG: (maturely) You're right. If Zuko needs us we need to help him in any way we can.

KATARA: (excited) I knew you'd agree! I already have my stuff packed, we can leave tonight!

AANG: (surprised) Tonight!? But Appa and I just flew all night to get here.

Katara is busily putting the fish away as she talks.

KATARA: You and Appa can sleep all afternoon. We'll eat and then be off. I thought maybe we could stop by Kyoshi island first and pick up Sokka and Suki. If it's a rebellion we're dealing with we could use their help. I've already sent a letter to Sokka letting him know of the situation.

Aang scratches his head confused.

AANG: You've really thought this out.

KATARA: (blushing) I guess I've been a little excited about having another adventure. I know what Zuko is facing is serious but getting the gang back together, I don't know, it might feel like old times again.

AANG: (smiling) It would be great to have the family back. This could be fun!

KATARA: Exactly! Now lets find you a place to sleep, we have quite the journey ahead of us!


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. OCEAN - EARLY MORNING

AANG rides APPA out across the ocean as KATARA sits on the back of the saddle with MOMO. Katara appears unsettled and pensive. Aang joins her in the saddle.

AANG: (to Katara) Are you OK? You don't seem so excited anymore.

KATARA: (slow but sure) ...Home has changed. I've changed. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever feel like I belong.

AANG: What about your family?

KATARA:I love them but even though I've been with them these past few months I've been home sick. Right now I feel more at home than I ever have. I thought it would be wonderful to help restore the tribe but I actually miss the way things were.

AANG: (surprised) You miss the war?

KATARA: Of course not! But I miss being with everyone on all of our adventures. I've missed you.

AANG: (concerned) I didn't know you were unhappy. You could have come with me.

KATARA: Finding air nomads? Aang, I'm not sure there are any.

AANG: (shocked and angry) But the toys! The merchant!

KATARA: (calmly)I know, and it is possible that an airbender could have been trying to preserve them but the airnomads were attacked a hundred years ago. Even if some survived they wouldn't be alive today.

AANG: We don't know that for sure! They have to be out there; how can there be balance if they're really gone?

KATARA: Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

Aang hugs his knees the same way Katara had when talking with Hakoda.

AANG: The truth is, I still feel responsible for abandoning them. I want to make things right; I have to.

KATARA: (motherly) You need to forgive yourself.

AANG: (confident) I have. But I'm the Avatar and it's time I made it up to them. ...I just wish I knew how.

The two of them sit side by side in silence for a moment.

KATARA: I guess with the war over we're both feeling a bit lost. But I think once everyone's together we'll feel better.

The two start to cuddle as Appa continues to fly far away from Southern Water Tribe. Suddenly fireworks BLAST very near by. Appa ROARS in fright and the bison panics.

KATARA: (surprised) Are those cannons!?

AANG: I don't know! Hold on! Aang pulls hard on the reigns as they spiral down to the island. Everyone, including the lemur CRY OUT as Appa puts out his giant paws for the harsh landing. Silence. Then as the dust clears...

KYOSHI CROWD: (in excitement and one voice) WELCOME AVATAR AANG!

Katara and Aang find themselves surrounded by the entire Kyoshi village. A BAND STARTS PLAYING a happy but overpowering theme! A parade with banners and streamers and confetti and batons and colorful clothing hail the two weary travelers as they move Appa down the road like a float. There is MUSIC and colors and awe. Katara and Aang are completely overwhelmed by the welcome. As they are pulled off the bison, the crowd breaks for SOKKA who appears before them from out of the crowd.

SOKKA: (delirious with excitement) Aang! Katara! You made it!

KATARA: (completely overwhelmed) Sokka! What's going on!?

SOKKA: This is my welcoming party for you guys! Ever since I heard you were coming, I've planned this elaborate celebration with the town! Parade - my idea! Band - my idea. Fireworks - that's right! All me.

AANG: (weary and stern) Sokka-

SOKKA: -Wait! You haven't seen my bestest and greatest creation yet!

A shadow falls over Aang and the crowd as the KYOSHI WARRIORS wheel a huge mountain of dough and icing. Katara and Aang's expressions drop as they behold the towering oozing cake creation.

SOKKA: BEHOLD the AVATOPULOUS! What do you think? Great huh? Though I think the sun is messing with the icing a little.

KATARA: ...Is it Appa?

SOKKA: WHAT!? NO! It's Aang with his goofy smile! Can't you see it!?

At that moment, Momo lands in what would have been Aang's nostril.

SOKKA: (horrified) MOMO NO! Get out of Aang's nose!

As Sokka flaps his arms and screams up at the lemur, Momo attempts to fly off but finds himself stuck in the sliding icing. SCREECHING, Momo rips himself away and flies clear of the cake land slide. Sokka and half the crowd look on as the cake engulfs them all like an avalanche. Silence, and then the crowd cheers for more! Soon everyone is enjoying cake, throwing cake, making snow angles in the icing except for our three main characters. Aang and Katara approach Sokka who stands frozen. Momo lands on his shoulder and licks cake off his face.

SOKKA: (annoyed) Yes, I've missed you too Momo.

SUKI and TY LEE make their way over to the gang.

SUKI: Well, I'm sure that was a welcome you two will not soon forget.

KATARA: Suki! Ty Lee! It's so good to see you! I'm sorry; what just happened?

TY LEE: (laughing) I think your brother has been a little bored lately.

SOKKA: (flinging cake off his arms) I'm not bored! Just anxious to hear from home! Katara, I haven't heard from Dad in months. What's he been up to?

SUKI: (smiling) We should really talk inside. The other warriors will take care of Appa. Come on, you guys look tired.

Suki leads the gang towards the Kyoshi Warrior dojo. It's only just up the street. The other Kyoshi Warriors work as crowd control as our main characters slip away. As they walk, Sokka continues to pester Katara with his questions.

SOKKA: (to Katara; excited) _So_? How is everyone? Have there been improvements?

Katara blushes assuming Sokka is asking about her and Aang.

KATARA: We're not talking about marriage yet if that's what you mean.

SOKKA: (a little too harsh) What!? No, I don't mean you and Aang I mean the tribe! Is it different? Do they miss me?

KATARA: (embarrassed) Oh, uh, yes, Dad really wants you home. He and Paku think you should be helping them with the port and-

SOKKA: (surprised and frustrated) -There's a port now!? I knew it! I'm missing all the action!

KATARA: (serious) Sokka, it's not like that. Home is completely different now. You won't even recognize it.

SOKKA: (moody) You mean it's changed that much without me? (sighs) I need to be there.

KATARA: (optimistic) But you've been with Suki helping the Earth Kingdom recover. Surly that's been rewarding.

SOKKA: Our tribe needs help too! I don't see why I have to stay here and only help _her_ people.

Katara looks concerned as Sokka enters the dojo before her, disheartened. As she enters everyone is taking their seats on the mats on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

INT. KYOSHI WARRIOR DOJO - DAY

SUKI: We've heard rumors of the unrest in the Fire Nation. The Kyoshi Warriors are eager to help in any way we can but we're lacking details.

AANG: All Zuko really said in the letter was that he wanted my help keeping the peace. I don't think there's anything to worry about but I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind having the Kyoshi Warriors around.

TY LEE: (concerned) I don't know guys, from what I know of Zuko, he wouldn't ask for help unless it was pretty serious.

SOKKA: What about Toph? Shouldn't she come too?

AANG: Actually, ever since I went looking for the Air Nomads, Katara and I have lost contact with her.

SUKI: We know where she is.

SOKKA: (getting excited again) Ya, we came and helped her restore an Earth Kingdom town a few months back. You guys have _got_ to see what she's done to the place! We can pick her up on our way!

AANG: Sounds good to me; I'd love to see what Toph's been up too. Besides, the team's not complete without her. What do you think Katara?

KATARA: We need to rest but we should definitely go see Toph. Sokka, are you sure she'll be able to come with us on such short notice?

SOKKA: Are you kidding? It's Toph!


End file.
